


Come with Me

by SucreMoon



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucreMoon/pseuds/SucreMoon
Summary: Loba invites Wraith to her private ship, El Ladrón.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, don't know what I'm doing, I had a dream about this. I'll continue it when I get the chance.

"Idiots, all of them" she thinks herself, as the match reaches its overture.

"Why am I here?" looking at her Wolfheaded cane, "I got involved in this circus for an opportunity to end the Simulacrum not become its friend" 

Wraith overhears, "what's that about? problem?" 

"Yes, but not with you, with him" Loba glares with assured eyes.

"Oh-h, of course I don't mean to int-" stutters Wraith

"Listen don't get involved in this, wouldn't want us to see you uninhibited and compromised now would we?" Loba smirks.

Wraith feels hit on and put down at the same time. "Hey you're not the only one going through shit, we're all here wagering our lives for a second chance."

"Pffft", says Loba, "Second chance? At what, exactly? Everyone here is a mess of a person even that blue eyed girl; she's quite the charmer, if I do say so myself"

"Hey! She's my friend" responds Wraith "Don't talk about her like that, she's mourning, that's not right, she feels compelled to compete here"

"I guess that makes the both us, I suppose , I need a drink"

"The three of us more like" says Wraith, "I have aches in my bones, the sore under my void reactor keeps burning, I haven't slept in days"

"Oh, well, wanna ditch the match and come with me to El Ladron? I have a 35 yr old bottle Hauserflause calling my name quite expensive, but I have good taste, so? How about it?" Loba winks with a nod.

"What about the match for today?" Wraith says with an unenthused demeanor.

"Don't worry about it? The Syndicate are far more lenient on me than the others, your choice girl but I'm heading out" Loba starts walking away and Wraith follows her.  
\---------  
Match over  
\---------


	2. Embarking El Ladrón

Wraith follows Loba to El Ladrón her private vessel, they walk up the archway of the ship's interior through the public ship bay.

"Holy shit, Loba this is yours?" Wraith is amazed.

"Yes, I prefer things to be all mine," Loba assures Wraith has never seen such expensive furnishings.

"Damn, I don't wanna touch anything seems highly fragile-"

"Don't worry about it, come with me upstairs, its my wolfsden if you will," they go through a hidden corridor to the ship's overwatch floor and Loba pulls down a hypervisor trajectory coordinator.

"Lourdes pull the ship to the alignment I just recorded to the hypervisor and tell me when you arrive"

"In approximately 150 minutes, Loba" responds Lourdes.

"Alright, keep me posted" Loba seems excited.

"Whose Lourdes?" asks Wraith.

"The AI that runs my entire set-up she's a snarky one, I tell you."

"You plotted a path? Where we going?" Wraith questions.

"Just off orbit, I wanna relax before next match, c'mon next stop my drink just in the next floor up."

The ladies go upstairs and Wraith is treated to the most expensive room she's ever been in.

"Oh, god. Loba. How much is this room valued? Oh, you know tens of millions, a lot of this stuff I took during my travels and cost me not but a penny" she smiles.

Wraith looks around and sees a massive portrait of a family with a little girl, a highly decorated bookshelf with books ranging from non-fiction to field manuals, memorabilia of Earth's old glories, vintage vinyl records, a wide assorted of liquors and fine wines, curiously all over are paintings of women, Wraith notices and blushes a little.

"Wow I didn't know you were into w-"..

"Me? No, I'm not. Well, it's complicated I like variety, let's leave it at that, so c'mon what'd would you like, I'm getting my Hauser."

Loba gets her bottle and opens it and room is filled with pungent aroma of cognac

"Mhm, smells like a winner" she gets a glass and starts to eloquently pour.

Wraith eyes light up, "ohhhhh, could I have what you're having too? Smells really, really good."

"Sure, don't let me drink alone, it makes me feel uneasy."

"Oh sure thing, you know you should open up to the others, has anyone else been up here?"

"To the lounge? No. Ajay has been on my ship, she helped pull a bullet out my 6 inch heel,"

Wraith almost chokes on the ridiculously expensive liquor, "What?? You got a medic from active engagement to pull a bullet out your shoes?!"

"Well, yes, i'm a material girl plus they don't make these beauties anymore, spent 22,000 cR on a base orbiting Pluto to get them, there more important than she helping those two dumb robots get repaired."

Wraith interjects "Hey Path is fine, he's not a Simulacrum and he's not a murderer he's just a MRVN looking for his place in the world."

Oh, Loba takes a swig, "You seem to know alot about the others, what about yourself? what's your deal? You seem to have a temperment, you look to be in constant pain, do you even sleep? Elliot told me he caught smoking a cigarette in the public ships bathroom thinking no one would noticed at 3 A.M."

"Oh fuck, he told you about that? that gossiping prick." Wraith chuckles.

"Elliot? yes, I've known him for years , when he was still a jiggalo and dancer."

"Wait, what?? He was doing that?"

"Oh, you didn't know, I might've overshared.."

Wraith finishes her glass hastily,

"Steady chica, you should savor the taste its better to let it smooth out between sips" Loba implores.

"I'll keep that in mind pour me another please," Loba obliges.

"You smoke? I have tin tobacco and applefulm paper if you don't mind rolling , I could use one right now."

"Sure thing, where is it?"

Loba reaches under the bar bench and pulls out an exotic box with ornate designs and a wolf head handle,

"Help yourself, just don't roll too tight, the paper will burn faster if you do."

Wraith opens the box and finds all kinds of illicit substances, "Jeez. Loba quite a collection of you got here, you deal?"

"Nope, just steal, I don't even do this stuff I just have it to have it you know? Might barter with someone, or get a piece of info if I got what they need."

"Oh nice," Wraith gets the tobacco and paper.

"..So, before we go forward you didn't answer me." Loba suggests.

Wraith is focused on the cigarettes, "What do you mean?.."

"Earlier I asked, "what's your deal?" No one really knows you. So again, Who are you?" Wraith starts to shake and her eyes burn white.

"I don't know, actually."

"What's that mean?"

"I joined the games after the ARES base on the canyon was decomissioned, I escaped from there."

"ARES I've heard of that, they're the ones that made the armament for the games, no?" Loba ponders.

"Kind of, they're a defense contractor I was in that base for a long time."

"Who'd you escape?"

"..Someone helped."

"Someone? Who?"

"Mu-myself , a person who was me helped me escape, gave me this knife for protection." Wraith pulls out her Quieto knife and shows it to Loba.

"Oh damn crazy story, sorry chica don't mean to twist knives in old wounds, y'know?"

"I don't have a problem talking about I just get shakes, and I sweat, but it's fine, here I rolled yours."

Wraith gives Loba a nice cigarette,

"Wow, not a bad roll at all!"

"Thanks," she says while finishing her own roll.

*Lourdes on intercoms*

"Loba?"

"Yes, Lourdes?"

"We have arrived at our destination."

"Beautiful, pull down the projection façade and dim the camouflage array, I wanna see outside."

Behind the bar what seemed to be a wall turns into an archway into Loba's bedroom and the diamond shaped room has a massive window to look out,

"Holy fuck Loba, are we near-"

"Saturn? Yes, Isn't grand? Those a set of rings I'll never get to steal.

"C'mon I have a space over here where we can lookout and chat more, bring the box!" Wraith picks up the bottle and box and is excited to look out the window.

"Damn, I've never seen it this well and up close." Wraith smiles.

"That's what luxury provides girl opportunity and experiences come sit I just finished my glass, pouring me another.

Loba interrupts herself from pouring and seductively pulls a wolf's head clasp purse from in between her breast beforehand, Wraith notices and drinks a little faster when she notices trying not to get caught.

"Hey, girl eyes up here, I'm getting my purse, has my lighter in it."

Loba opens up the fist sized purse for her gold zippo and reveals a small tincture dropper,

"What's that thing for?" Wraith seems puzzled.

"This? it's a suppressant. Allows me to focus when things get on edge."

"It's a drug?"

"No, it's natural. I put a drop in my water, and I'll feel better."

Loba brings up her lighter and lights the cigarette, Wraith follows her lead.

"Oh, nice one, got my drink, my smoke, looking at the rings I'll never get, a friend keeping me company, thanks for being with me, it makes me feel better."

Wraith nods in agreement, "No problem."

They smoke and they drink , they continue to enjoy the bottle while looking at space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this is going.


	3. Room of Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been awhile, I want to finish this.

The girls laugh and talk about past experiences in the games,

they continue to drink, hours have passed and then Loba asks, "Lourdes, what time is   
it?"

"It is midnight, Loba." Wraith gets flustered,

"Oh fuck is it 12? The Syndicate closes the public ships bay at 10.. I can't get back to the   
dorms until morning."

"Oh well girl you're staying with me then, even if there's an emergency we wouldn't get there on time, besides I'll pull a string with the Syndicate, they won't put an infraction on your record."

"oh shit, thanks Loba," 

Loba yawns a little and asks, "hey roll another I'm going into my closet slipping into something more comfortable"

as Wraith prepares to roll, Loba reaches for her prized possession the Ivory Fang and unchambers   
the round and unloads the magazine, takes off her heels and and starts  
wandering the room tossing her equipment and heads toward the huge closet with   
see-through doors and she has a massive wardrobe; she walks in and closes the doors   
behind her.

Wraith can see the silhouette of Loba undressing, Wraith doesn't   
want to invade hey privacy but can't help but stare as Loba undresses and   
slips into an almost see through evening gown, and removes her braids into her regular flowy hair, she steps out, Wraith notices Loba's left breast is pierced, as she sits back on the floral sectional furnishing.

"Ready?" she says, Wraith gives her the cigarette, 

"After this chica I'm heading to bed , there's only a bit left of the cognac too, let's finish it.." both   
girls are tipsy.

"You know you have quite the body, I can't stop staring.." Wraith blushes,

Loba chuckles to herself, "heh. thank you, I try to take care of myself, but it's been a rough couple of weeks, I feel not my best right now."

The girls light up, and talk.   
Minutes go by,

"by the way, where will I sleep? We got a big match tomorrow at 11, I'm paired with Gibraltar and Pathfinder I wanna be sharp." 

"Sleep her in my room, there's other rooms on my ship but.. Loba whispers 'stay close to me, Lourdes doesn't like it when I bring others on the ship' Wraith chuckles, and gives Loba a little kiss on the cheek,

"ok I'll just stay here on this spot" Wraith undoes her scarf and kicks off her heavy boots, "mmh, feel so much better," as she finished the cigarette.

"welp, girl I'm getting on my bed , I also have stuff to do tomorrow, I'm do exhausted,   
Loba stands up and Wraith notices Loba wears an ankle bracelet and wearing a body chain too.  
she bites her lower lip, "fuck she's sexy." a Voice echoes in her head,

"Ok, I'm turning off the lights, and lowering the power consumption to the ship by 50%   
Lourdes, "yes, Loba? Stay as grounded to Saturn as possible and keeps us safe, we have a big day tomorrow"

"as you wish Loba," Lourdes says

"set an alarm for 600 need a shower and have breakfast ready!"

"yes, Loba",

"Thanks Loba~" says Wraith, 

"Goodnight, beautiful" Loba responds,  
as Loba lays down, Wraith takes off the rest of her gear and keeps her undershirt and boy shorts on and looks out at the planet until she falls asleep.


End file.
